The present invention relates to a plum tree which is denominated varietally as "Sweet Delight" and more particularly to such a plum tree that produces fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting on September 8 through September 20 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California; the instant variety maturing at approximately the same time as the Ray's Hope Plum Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,650) with which it is most closely similar with respect to its date of harvest, but which is distinguishable from the Ray's Hope Plum Tree and characterized as to novelty by producing fruit which have an elliptical shape and a semi-clingstone nature, and which further produces foliage which have dimensions that are characteristically smaller than the foliage dimensions of the Ray's Hope Plum Tree.